


In The Pool

by Jase



Series: Short & Smutty [5]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Oral Sex, Pool Sex, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jase/pseuds/Jase
Summary: Robert meets Aaron and Liv for the weekend while they are away.





	In The Pool

 

 

Aaron's on the cusp of a deep slumber when the quiet shuffling wakes him, but really it's more like the empitness in the bed next to him that brings him out of his sleep. No matter how deeply asleep he might be, he can always tell if there's an emptiness next to him. He'd spend enough nights alone wishing Robert next to him, now that he has him back, no way could he be without him again. He slowly sits up barely spotting Robert across the room in the dark shuffling through his bag. The dim light coming from the cracked bathroom door the only thing illuminating Robert's form, the light catching all the right curves and dips of his body, fuck if Aaron didn't love every inch of it. A small and quiet chuckle escapes his mouth as he thanks the light for the perfect view.  
  
"What are you doing?" Aaron asks groggily.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Robert responds.  
  
"You know I can't really sleep without ya." He lets out before clearing his throat. It still catches him off guard when his soft side slips out. "So?"  
  
"So...what?" Robert asks as he comes closer and takes a seat at the edge of the bed softly placing a hand on Aaron's thigh.  
  
"Cheeky git. What are you doing?" He says before swatting at Robert's hand.  
  
"Couldn't sleep. Thought I'd go down for a swim. The hotel has a really nice pool."  
  
"Swimming? At this time of night? Don't be daft, get back in bed."  
  
"It's okay, really. You go back to sleep, I'm gonna go down for a swim, besides could stand to lose..."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"It's nothing, really. Go back to sleep."  
  
"You really wanna go for that swim?" Aaron asks and Robert nods in reply. "Alright, then I'm coming with ya." He tells him with a smile.  
  
"What about Liv?"  
  
"She's dead asleep. Won't even know we're gone."  
  
"Yeah, okay."  
  
Aaron slowly stands and makes his way to his bag, he shuffles through it nearly dumping out the entire contents of it looking for a pair of shorts. He hadn't planned on going for a swim, he didn't even know the hotel had swimming pool. Planning was not really his thing, Robert on the other hand came fully prepared.  
  
As he finds everything he needs he quickly walks into the bathroom and grabs a towel before stepping out and taking a hold of Robert's hand leading him to their door. "Alright, let's go."  
  
It's half 3 in the morning so the halls are completely empty. No one in their right mind would be up let alone trying to go for a swim. Aaron's all the more for it, after all he plans on holding Robert's hand all the way, and doesn't care to have to deal with any dirty looks they may get. It doesn't happen often but when it does he doesn't stand for, neither does Robert. What they have is nothing to be ashamed of and like hell they'll let anyone say otherwise.  
  
The clanking of the doors as they push through them echoes loudly across the indoor pool area. The lack of any other sound making it all the more audible. "Looks like we have it all to ourselves." Robert lets out with a smile.  
  
"Of course we do, no one in their right mind is awake you muppet."  
  
Robert simply laughs and quickly pokes Aaron at his side making him laugh. "I didn't force ya to come along." He chuckles before putting his towel down on a chair and grabbing the hem of his shirt, slowly pulling it over his head.  
  
Aaron can't help his breath getting caught in his throat at the sight before him. The body he has permanently memorized and stored in his thoughts. Having to gulp down hard past the lump now built up in his throat he hopes Robert hasn't noticed. He's seen every inch of his body, hundreds of times, yet every time feels like the first, everytime it makes his heart race. Robert's leaning down placing his shirt next to his towel as Aaron looks on, all too caught up to realize what he's doing. It's not until Robert notices him staring that he snaps out of it.  
  
He nearly jumps, having been caught, but he's pulled back when he notices how quickly Robert almost covers himself with his arms. Robert's never really been the shy type. In fact, he's always been very proud of his looks, but the bit of red splashed across his skin says otherwise. Aaron's about to ask him what's wrong when Robert quickly turns and dives in.  
  
"You going to join me?" Robert asks all too familiar with the look on Aaron's face. He knows Aaron's noticed and he's doing his best to get him from asking anything.  
  
Aaron just as easily can read the look on Robert's face. Between what he said back in the room and his reaction seconds ago, he knows something's up, but he knows Robert will only pull further in if he presses too hard, so he lets it go for the moment. He quickly pulls his own shirt off and jumps in. After a few quiet laps around the pool he swims over to Robert not wanting to hold onto it any longer. He knows he has to ease into it. "I'm really glad you came for the weekend."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Of course. You know I wanted you come with and I know you can't, so this will do."  
  
"Soft lad."  
  
"Oi. You're the one that couldn't wait more than a couple of days."  
  
"Is it really such a bad thing that I can't be without me husband for too long?" He says before shyly looking away. "Well, you know what I mean." He says all too aware that they're not really married. Not properly.  
  
"Yeah. I know." Aaron says before leaning in and placing a soft kiss to Robert's lips. "So...you gonna tell me what's bugging ya?"  
  
"What you on about?"  
  
"Robert." Aaron says tilting his head a bit to the side. Giving Robert that look that tells him to drop the act.  
  
"It's...it's nothing."  
  
"Could we not do this? We're having such a good time, I don't want to ruin it."  
  
"Do you...do you still find me attractive?" Robert finally lets out, a flush of red spreading across his face.  
  
"What?" Aaron replies incredulously.  
  
"Forget it."  
  
"No... where's this coming from?"  
  
"It's just. I know I'm getting older and I'm probably not as in shape as I was back then."  
  
"Wait...is this about the donuts?" He quickly asks remembeing all too well how he called him _tubby_. He knows how insecure Robert can be, and he's all too aware of how often he calls him an old man. A pang of regret hits him at the thought of possibly adding to his insecurities.  
  
Robert quickly looks down, without answering.  
  
"Rob...look at me." He tells him as he lifts his face by his chin, his finger gently curled below it. "I was just joking. You know that, right?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Aaron lets out a deep sigh before looking deeply into Robert's eyes. "Don't let this go to your head, but you are every bit as fit now as you were back then...fitter actually." He tells him before winking an eye.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why don't I show ya how fit I think you are." He tells him as he pushes him back until he has him pinned against the side wall of the pool. Robert's about to say something but Aaron quickly takes his lips with his own. A kiss so soft and languid it almost feels like it's been going on for hours after only seconds. Placing a hand to Robert's chest he slowly traces his fingers down and past his stomach until he reaches the waistband of his swim trunks, without hesitation he slides his hand inside them and grabs a hold of Robert's cock. A soft moan from him is muffled by their kiss just before Aaron pulls back. "I love feeling you get hard in my hand." He says with a grin on his face.  
  
"Fuck...Aaron...Don't start anything you can't finish."  
  
"Shut it. I'm trying to show my husband how fit I think he is." Aaron says before taking Robert's lips yet again. This time the kiss is hungry, full of lust. It's fierce. He wants Robert to feel exactly how much he wants him. How much he loves him. Moans fill their mouths as it all gets heavy and Aaron pulls back again holding on to Robert's waist. He nods to the top of the wall of the in-ground pool and lifts him. Robert takes the hint and helps lift himsefl up until he's sitting on top of the wall, Aaron settles between his legs and quickly pulls on his trunks sliding them off his legs placing them next to him.  
  
He looks up at Robert, his piercing blue eyes conveying everything he feels as he takes his hard cock in his hand. He gently twists his hand around the shaft as he slowly strokes it never taking his eyes off Robert. "I love you, you idiot. You are the most beautiful bloke I've ever laid eyes on. No one else compares, no one else even comes close." He lowers his head just enough to slap the head on his tongue, his eyes still trained on Robert's. He pulls back enough just to lick his lips before he leans back in and takes the full length of Robert into his warm mouth.  
  
"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck." Robert moans keeping his eyes locked onto Aaron's as his head bobs up and down taking all of his length all the while keeping the gaze with him. He finally breaks their eye contact and throws his head back in pleasure as he feels himself hitting the back of Aaron's throat. "Fuck, Aaron." He says beneath his breath as he threads his fingers through Aaron's hair.  
  
Taking Robert's reaction as a cue Aaron picks up pace as he wraps a hand on Robert's shaft and gently twists as he strokes all the while sucking harder. "Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Robert groans.  
  
Aaron pulls back as he feels Robert's body tensing all too aware that Robert is on the brink of his orgasm. "Not yet." He says seconds after the wet pop his lips make as he pulls off Robert's cock. "Come here." He tells him as he steps back a bit.  
  
Robert jumps back into the pool just as Aaron leans down and reaches his hands below the water. A wiked smile spreads Aaron's face as he lifts his hands back up holding his shorts. "I want you in me, now." He practically demands.  
  
"Come here then." Robert replies grabbing a hold of him by the waist. He gives a quick lift and Aaron wraps his legs around Robert's waist just as he places his arms around Robert's neck with on hand placed to the back of his head, his fingers threaded through his hairs. Robert leans in and places his lips to Aaron's shortly before parting them with his tongue as it pushes into Aaron's mouth.  
  
The kiss is intense, nearly bruising, but all Aaron can do is wait in anticipation as he feels Robert lining himself up with his hole, he can feel the excitement in him building, and bites down on Robert's bottom lip when he feels the slight sting coming from the intrusion. "Oh fuck." He whimpers. The sting hurts it always does at first, but it's a pain that feels so good, so fuckong good. He's not sure he'd be able to ever explain it, but it's one of his favorite feelings in the world. That sting right before he feels Robert's length slide in to the base. "Fuck." He whimpers again as he tightens his arms around Robert pulling him in closer and deepening the kiss.  
  
Robert takes his time at first, so turned on by what they're doing and where they're doing it, he knows he's not going to last much longer, making sure he's pulling out as far as possible before thrusting back in moaning into Aaron's mouth with every thrust.  
  
Aaron lets go with an arm and reaches down for his own aching cock no longer able to hold back. He's just as turned on as Robert, maybe more. This is so unlike him, doing this out in the open, but his love for Robert and his need to make him know how he feels about him took over. He couldn't help himself. "Fuck, Robert. I'm going to come." He groans. "Fuck me harder." He pleads and Rober obliges. "Harder."  
  
"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." Robert groans as he feels his body tens and his toes curl. "I'm coming." He lets out just as Aaron bites into his lower lip, clearly hitting his own climax.  
  
As he releases Robert's lip Aaron pulls back and a string of expletives slip past his lips, his eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head, he finally collapses back onto Robert's shoulder. "Fuck...that was...that was amazing."  
  
Robert leans to the side and places a kiss to his forehead. "You really think I'm fitter now?"  
  
"What can I say, my husband's the fittest." Aaron tells him with a wink.

 

 

 


End file.
